


A Veela and His Mate

by deep_fable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Veela Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_fable/pseuds/deep_fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the start of his fifth year, Harry finds himself mated to the most hated professor at Hogwarts, who...doesn't hate him anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Veela and His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Fanfiction.net by my other name - HPSSflufflover. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Harry knew that changes would come. He knew that Fifth year would bring several challenges. He even knew that he would probably end up ending the year on a different note than he started. He didn't know that he would find himself as the mate of the most hated professor at Hogwarts.

Which was how he ended up in this situation.

"If you would just give me a chance-" Snape said soothingly, his normally cold voice now a soft baritone.

"So you can torment me some more?" Harry whirled to face Snape and glared at him, his expression a mix between anger and confusion.  
"Harry," Severus tried to take a step closer, only for a hurt expression to cross his face as Harry instantly recoiled and took a step back from his advance. "Harry," he repeated, his voice softer now as he physically lowered himself to make himself look more approachable. While he certainly couldn't say he was extremely well built, or even large, Harry himself was smaller than most children his age and he realized why his figure might seem a little frightening.

Harry tentatively looked up when he heard a pleading tone rather than the usually stoic and cruel voice that had mocked him so often in class. He was immediately met with the tall man on his knees in front of him and something got caught in his throat when he tried voice his comment and his mind immediately went to their first meeting the meeting that he'd had that summer in Grimmauld place under the furious gaze of Sirius and Remus. He remembered his initial shock, Snape's claims, he even remembered being carried up to his room, still shocked silent, even as Sirius and Remus snarled angrily as the figure supporting him then placing him in the bed so loving it had make him catch his breath. As soon as the images came, though, they disappeared and Harry recalled being taunted and jibed by the man who was now on his knees in front of him and practically begging him to give him a chance.

It twinged at his heart strings, and before he could truly acknowledge his thought process, he was taking a step forward. "I just need time," he whispered almost inaudibly. "I-"

Harry trailed off and tried to ignore the burning desire to just flee from the room and pretend this confrontation had never happened. It was too much, too soon and Harry was at a loss, unable to even comprehend the knowledge that his mate was Severus Snape. It felt more like a dream than reality, or, well, a nightmare.

"And I will give you all the time you need, but I will not have someone taking my place while you come to terms with this." Severus tried to make his voice as non-threatening as possible even as he firmly told Harry than any sexual relations with another man would be unacceptable. He wouldn't stand for anyone taking Harry away from him; it would destroy the both of them. "You are my mate, no matter how hard you may try to deny it, and you will allow me to show my love to you without interference from others. I will not be able to restrain myself should someone else approach you," Snape slowly began to rise of the ground, noticing immediately when Harry took a step back and nervously clenched his fingers. He took another step forward until he was in reaching distance and lightly pulled Harry's wriggling fingers away from each other and folded them against his chest instead, feeling gratified when he didn't shy away from his advancement. "I will give you as much time as you need, but know that you are mine."

Harry growled in frustration and anger at the assumption that he was just Snape's but still couldn't seem to find it in him to step away from the Veela. "I don't…"

"Hush," Snape commanded gently before carefully releasing Harry's hands and instead placing his own on the small of Harry's back, ignoring the shy response he received in return. Without waiting to see how Harry reacted, Severus leaned forwards until his forehead was resting on Harry's then turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the flushed cheek, his lips lingering for a few seconds before he pulled away, finally satisfied that Harry was no longer cringing away and was now looking up at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher.

Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head out a little before wriggling slightly in order to escape the older man's grip. Snape watched him squirm for a moment before obligingly releasing him, but not before brushing the back of his fingers across the flushed cheeks.

"Stop," Harry demanded harshly, voice taking on a higher quality as he tried to shrug off the growing effect Snape's touches and words had on him. He was not just going to give in, not when he still had questions that had yet to be answered, and certainly not when Severus still insisted that he belonged to him not. Mate or not, no one just got to assume that he belonged to anybody, and he was going to make damn sure his potions professor knew that as well. 

"I still have questions," Harry warned after a few moments of silence, "and I'm not just going to accept anything. I'm your mate, you're not mine."

"They're one in the same, Harry, you'll understand that soon enough," he said back in a soft tone that did nothing to diminish the seriousness of his gaze. He knew his mate wouldn't simply accept this off the bat, he didn't expect him to, but the knowledge that Harry was willing to try, to ask questions and voice concerns, filled him with an indescribable satisfaction and happiness.

"Good," Harry said firmly before quieting and looking away. Now that their conversation was over he was left with the feeling of awkwardness, and with nothing else to say, and gave Snape a tentative nod and turned to flee from the room and back to the reprieve his dorms made. Right now, he didn't want to think about having a mate or anything of the sort.

HP

It had been nearly a week since that first discussion between them, and Harry had grown to hate an observant Snape. All during class he could feel his gaze, and while walking in the hallways he felt his presence behind him, far enough behind to remain unseen, but close enough that Harry could feel his eyes. By the end of week, Harry's nerves were frayed.

Harry sighed as he walked out the doors into the clear air, quickly turning his attention to finding a nice tree to sit near as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Could it be possible that he really was Severus's mate? The idea that once filled him with dread and fear now didn't truly seem too horrible. Snape was different, nicer, and he hadn't been mocked once since the first night that the professor approached him. Still though, could he trust what the man said?

"Let me help you."

Harry jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him and scowled briefly at the man for startling him before turning his gaze from Snape and marginally shaking his head. "I don't need help, I need time alone."

"If you join me for lunch, then I will give you your desired time alone." Severus spoke softly, trying to keep his voice calm less he scared his mate.  
"I want to be alone." Harry argued softly, meeting Severus's gaze then quickly looking away again when he saw that the usually cold eyes contained nothing but affection. He didn't want that...right?

"You want answers." Snape corrected gently, reaching down to help Harry up.

Harry stubbornly pushed Snape's hand away. "I don't need your help." He stood up and avoided looking at Snape. "Where are we going?"  
"My quarters," Snape moved closer and carefully wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Don't..." Harry let out a small whine in the back of his throat then quickly snapped his mouth shut, surprised, and a little disgruntled, at the instinctual noise. The instinctual submissive noise.

"This way," Snape said gently, trying not the smirk at the cute noise Harry had just made. It was more than clear from that sound that Harry had begun to feel the effects of the mating as well. They finally reached the dungeons and Snape whispered a quiet password then pulled Harry inside his quarters.

Harry tentatively stepped inside, disliking the feeling of vulnerability while in Snape's quarters. The Veela frowned slightly and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch before moving to sit next to him. "I believe you and I need to have a conversation about what this all entails."  
Harry looked at Snape thoughtfully then nodded, his face expressionless while his mind was filled with turmoil.

"Do you really believe that you are not my mate?"

"It doesn't make any sense," replied with a frown on his face as he shifted in his seat, unintentionally bringing himself closer to Snape in the process.

"Harry, Veela's mate for life. There is only one person in the world who they will ever be able to love. All previous feelings are destroyed when they sense their mate," Snape explained. "I would like very much to start over with you, Harry. I have hurt you in the past, and I am more regretful than you will ever be able to comprehend, but I wish for you to understand that you are my life now and I will never inflict pain on you - mentally or physically."

Harry looked a bit panicked. "Well it's a little too late for that," he snapped back, feeling defenseless against Snape's probing gaze. "Don't you hate me, Professor?"

"Have you not heard a word I just said?" Snape asked. "You are my mate and my feelings contain nothing but affection for you."  
"But you hated me for all these years!"

Snape closed his eyes. "And I will never be able to make up for that point in our lives."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. "Fine," he said.

Snape growled in frustration. "Why are you so opposed to being my mate?"

Harry bristled. "Because I have absolutely no reason to trust you! You've tormented me for years, and I'm suddenly supposed to believe that all of your hatred has vanished and you now have a bond with me?"

Snape frowned. "As of yet, we have not bonded and will not until you accept the fact that you are my mate," he informed Harry.  
Harry glared at him. "And what if I decide that I don't want to accept you?"

"You don't have a choice. As the submissive in the relationship, you recognize me as your dominant, and despite your rejection, you will be unable to love another. My pull on you will eventually effect you in such a way that you feel compelled to be near me," he explained carefully, knowing that the topic they were on was very sensitive. He doubted Harry would take kindly to the fact that he really didn't have the power to say no to the bond, not yet at least. While Harry had all the power in the world to refuse him, he would not find much satisfaction in the act.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "So I have absolutely no choice in this? I'm supposed to just give all my control to you and hope that you don't abuse it? How do I know that you won't simply hurt me more!" Harry trembled. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He would usually be furious at this information, not...not crying!

Snape tried to soften his face as to not frighten Harry more. He wanted to stand up and embrace the silly Gryffindor, but he didn't know how Harry would react. "I know this is startling for you, Harry, and it was a shock to me as well, but believe me when I say I will never hurt you, nor abuse my power."

Harry scoffed and sniffed through tears but Snape pressed onwards. "No, listen to me. I will not hurt you, nor will I stand for anyone else doing so. I will not accept anyone threatening my mate."

Harry clenched his eyes shut. "No," he shook his head.

Snape frowned in concern but made no move to comfort the boy. Silly over-sensitive Gryffindors, always trying to make his life harder. And the fact that this particular Gryffindor was his submissive didn't exactly help his problem. "Maybe you should go talk with Sirius and Remus, I am sure they would be more than willing to explain everything to you. Perhaps it would benefit you to speak with another mated couple and see that whatever preconceived notion you have about mating is incorrect."

Harry snorted through his drying tears and smiled wryly. "You have a funny way of comforting people," he noted, unable to stop the teary laugh that bubbled out of his throat at the fact that Snape had basically insulted him while trying to reassure him.

"Would you allow for me to comfort you in any other way?" Snape asked in a unrhetorical way, curious as to the answer he would receive.  
"No!" Harry's head shot up as he rebuffed the sly question.

"Really?" Severus pressed and Harry hesitated in answering. It was all Severus needed in confirmation and Harry started slightly when he felt a warm hand lightly thumbing away the tear drops pooling below his eyes and kissing his cheek before the hand was removed. "There now, not so bad," Snape smiled at Harry's concerted expression.

And Harry reckoned that it really wasn't so bad, having this man care for him.

HP

It was only two days after that insightful afternoon that Snape sought Harry out again, this time to invite him on a date, and after a half-hour of coaxing the stubborn Gryffindor, Snape and Harry were on a train to London.

Just outside the windows, dark, oppressive clouds coated the sky, and every so often a flash of lightning would light up the compartment. "So what would happen if you were to hurt me at any point," Harry asked suddenly, turning to Snape with a serious expression. "Would we still be...bonded?"

Severus stilled at the question and forced away his more baser instincts in favor of replying in a more civilized way, one that didn't involve his inner Veela. "I will never harm you, my love, and you shall understand that soon enough, but to answer your question, no. In the event that I did ever harm you, our bond would be damaged, and according to your wishes, either broken completely or repaired to the best of our abilities. Whichever option would be completely up to you, regardless of what anyone else thinks. Only you would be able to make that decision."  
Harry nodded thoughtfully and settled back down on his seat, looking out the clouded window as the lights of London slowly came into view.

"Come along, love." Snape smirked, clearly enjoying the new endearment that he'd yet to ask Harry how he felt about it. 

Harry narrowed his eyes as the two words repeated. His love. 

Snape carefully evaluated Harry then reached out and wrapped a sturdy arm around the smaller's waist. Harry tensed beneath Snape's touch, and hesitantly, the Veela brought him closer to him. Finally, they stopped at a small restaurant and Severus led the way inside.

"Excuse me, how many?" A young waitress stepped forward and smiled at them, her gaze lingering a little longer on Harry before flickering back up to the larger male.

"Two," Snape narrowed his eyes, instantly stepping in front of Harry when he noticed the flirtatious look sent towards his mate.

The waitress nodded, grabbed two menus, and led them to their table. "I'll be back in a moment." she nodded at them and smiled again at Harry before quickly bouncing off to greet another customer.

Harry slid in the booth and squeaked when Snape slid in beside him and once again wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, this time nestling Harry firmly into his side.

"Is there something wrong?" Snape turned his head and looked at Harry, his expression clearly asking Harry if he wanted him to move his arm. And for the strangest reason, Harry found that he didn't really mind as much as he thought he would. "What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress who had returned.

"Two diet cokes," Snape ordered immediately, and Harry shook his head at the realization that his drink order wasn't just a speculation but a known fact. He wondered what else his supposed mate knew about him. 

"I'll be right back with those," the waitress said as she left after passing Harry another furtive glance at the exact moment Harry looked up at her. Harry blushed at the more than suggestive look and turned his face into Snape, not noticing his actions until his mate had already pulled him closer.

Snape narrowed his eyes, Harry was his, and that waitress had better stop flirting with his mate soon, or he was going to lose control. He barely restrained a growl and tugged Harry even closer to his body, surprised and more than happy that his Harry hadn't pulled away yet.  
It was barely two minutes later that the waitress returned and handed them their drinks, making sure to bump her hand with Harry's as she handed him his. "I don't think I've ever seen you before," she smiled. "Are you from around here?"

"No," Harry mumbled shyly as he tried looking everywhere but the girl. Feeling uncomfortable with the flirting, Harry subconsciously moved a bit closer to Snape. He immediately caught himself though, and scooted a little further away than he had been before. He could almost feel Snape's eyes burning on his flesh and it made him want to curl up beside the older man.

Wait, where was this coming from? Harry frowned, completely surprised. 

The same waitress returned a few minutes later, much to the Veela's irritation. "Are you ready to order?"

Snape quickly ordered for them both and glared so venomously at the girl that she scurried away without so much as another glance in Harry's direction. Satisfied that she would no longer bother his mate, Snape tightened his arm around Harry's waist then casually reached a hand up to brush it through Harry's hair then down his neck.

Harry instinctively closed his eyes and purred deep in his throat. The reaction was instantaneous. Harry's eyes flew open and his head forward and he would have bonked his head had a smirking Snape still not been holding on to his lower neck.

"Relax, that was only to be expected." Snape soothed. His tone was reassuring, although it was clear that he was barely restraining laughter.  
Harry spluttered. "What was to be expected! What the hell was that?" he swallowed, not sure whether to be more mortified or angry at his reaction to the simple touch.

"You purring. It is natural for the submissive mates of Veela to express their contentment verbally. I just wasn't expecting you to do it so early in our relationship, it means that you are beginning to accept me."

"Wha-" Harry gaped. "I didn't...I mean…that's not-"

Snape raised a hand. "Relax Harry, I know that you still are not comfortable with me, and despite the noise you just made-" here Snape looked faintly amused. "- I realize that this is a big commitment for you, and I will give you as much time as you need."  
Harry huffed and looked away, not quite managing to hide his blush.

Snape snorted but his reply was cut short by the waitress returning with their food. Before she could throw any more furtive glances at Harry, Snape glared at her coldly. "Thank you," he said icily, making the dismissal clear.

"You should be nicer," Harry reproved after another silent moment. "She wasn't doing anything."

"You know very well what she was doing. I don't appreciate flirting with anybody but me."

"I wasn't flirting!"

Snape turned to look at Harry dead in the eyes, "No, you seemed more frightened of her than you were attracted, which is another reason why I should simply rid of her now. I will not have anyone making advances towards you, and certainly not when it makes you uncomfortable."

Harry huffed. "Well I can't exactly control that now, can I?"

"No, which is why you have me. Don't fret, love, I am fully capable of defending you." Snape smirked as he carefully observed Harry's reactions to him. It was obvious that Harry was slowly warming up to him and the idea of being his mate.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, with Snape glaring so much that no one in surrounding tables dared to even look at Harry, much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Thank you." Harry said shyly once they were seated in their train compartment and on their way back home.

Snape sat up and curled his finger, beckoning Harry forward. Once he was satisfied that Harry was close enough, he pulled him onto his lap, ignoring his nervous squeak. "I love you, my mate," he murmured softly, not thinking about how Harry would take that information so soon.  
At seeing Harry's distressed face, Snape immediately frowned and tried to shush him. Harry, for his part, didn't know what to do about his conflicting emotions. He wanted to cuddle with Severus and push him away at the same time, why did this have to be so confusing!

"I am sorry if I upset you, it wasn't my intention to startle you," Snape said strongly.

Harry hesitated before resting his head on Snape's shoulders. "I...it's alright," he mumbled quietly before shifting lightly on his mate's lap and faintly relaxing, choosing not to move from the embrace. He was immediately rewarded with the feeling of Severus smiling against his neck and pressing a soft kiss against the skin there. Harry blushed at the feeling but forced himself not to jump or start at the intimate touch, instead focusing his thoughts on the warm hands that were now running through his hair and soothing him back down, eliciting a purr from the comfortable student.

Snape's low chuckle brought Harry back to awareness and Harry flinched back and glared at him angrily. "Stop doing that!" he accused, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

HP

Christmas break found Harry and Snape in great spirit. They had come a long way, and Harry had gradually accepted the mating, and now all that was left to do was complete the first bond before it was official.

Snape reached down and softly carded his hands through Harry's hair, smiling at the image Harry made, fast asleep with his head on his lap. Loud knocking interrupted his musings and he snarled under his breath, ready to curse whoever was at the door for waking his Harry up.

Harry groggily opened his eyes and sat up, tiredly leaning against Snape for support as Dumbledore stepped through the door. "Good morning, Severus, Harry." Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at Severus who simply snarled something unintelligible under his breath. "How are you doing, my boy?"

"He is mine." Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and straightened in his seat.

Harry blushed brightly and was about to rebuff Severus when Dumbledore held up a frail hand. "Yes, yes of course," the headmaster's eyes shone a little brighter. "I just came here to ask if you would join me for a discussion, however, I didn't realize you were busy." Dumbledore's smile widened as he looked at their positions; Severus supporting Harry, who looked like he had just been woken up.

"Perhaps later this evening, headmaster?" Snape proposed.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"What time is it, Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"About five in the evening," Dumbledore answered immediately.

"Oh...I was asking Professor Snape," Harry specified.

Snape looked down at him and raised a brow. "Severus, you have not allowed Harry to address you by your given name?"

"I have, he simply has trouble remembering," Severus smiled wryly. "Give it a bit more time, Albus. After all, he did take to this better than I expected."

Harry looked up sheepishly and rubbed his cheek against Severus's in apology. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'll try to remember."

Snape's eyes softened at the instinctive submissive gesture then he nudged his nose against Harry's cheek affectionately. "There's nothing to apologize for Harry. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable; whenever you are ready is acceptable."

Harry looked down shyly but didn't protest Severus's actions. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling again as he looked at the two. "Severus, you are Harry's mate, are you not?"

Snape bristled slightly at that comment. "Of course I am Harry's mate," he growled quietly in warning but Dumbledore merely waved off his low threat.

"Then I believe that it's about time you show Harry that," Dumbledore peered down his half-moon glasses at Harry's face and twinkled his eyes at him secretly as if trying to relay a message.

Harry made a mental note to get back at him later. It was hard enough trying to deal with all these new emotions without Dumbledore's constant interference.

"You need to make him realize that you are both connected intangibly now, and that you aren't going anywhere."

Severus narrowed his eyes, not sure whether or not to take Dumbledore's suggestions offensively. After all, Harry was his mate, and Dumbledore had no business telling him how to take care of his submissive. Then again, it was about time that he took a firmer stance. Harry needed to understand that he belonged to him now.

Finally deciding that Dumbledore was at least partially right, Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around Harry's waist. Harry let out a soft whine in the back of his throat but was quickly calmed by Severus. "Hush. As adorable as those noises are, we both know that I will not harm you."

Smiling knowingly, Dumbledore rose from the couch and nodded at the couple. "I must go then, have a pleasant evening you two," and with that, he was gone, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

Severus cautiously tugged Harry until he was resting against his chest then nuzzled his neck. "We should drink some tea before it gets cold," he suggested, removing his hands from Harry waist and delighting in the soft mewl he got as a response. Harry hadn't the slightest inkling of what those submissive noises did to him.

Harry groaned silently and bit down on his tongue. 

"There are a few things I need to say, sweetheart," Severus chuckled quietly as he observed Harry's rapidly changing emotions, his expression going from perfectly content, to extremely frustrated.

Instead of answering Severus's statement, Harry merely nodded, resolved not to make a single noise until he was sure nothing embarrassing would come out of his mouth.

Snape smirked, correctly guessing Harry's reasons for silence, and placed another chaste kiss on Harry's cheek. "Adorable." he murmured softly before continuing. "Now that you have accepted the bond, there are a few things that we must discuss." He waited for Harry's nod before continuing on. "For starters, I want you to understand that being submissive is not a bad thing, it simply means that I am the more dominant one in the relationship. It is my job to protect and take care of you, Harry, and I will not allow you to try and reverse those roles."

Harry lifted his head and looked at Severus with a wary expression. "Does being a submissive mean that I'm...different?"

Severus frowned. "Yes and no," he answered. "Your actions around me will probably reflect your submissive emotions, but with others you will act as if nothing has changed. It is only your instincts, Harry, and while you may feel a bit anxious without me, I assure you that you are the same person." He smiled comfortingly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Which brings us to the next topic. I want to know if anyone so much as touches you. I don't trust anyone, and I most certainly don't trust anyone with you," he said firmly then his expression softened. "If anyone hurts or upsets you in any way, you are to inform me immediately, and rest assured, I will find out who has distressed you, even if I have to personally hunt down and interrogate anyone who has so much as looked at you. I will not take kindly to you trying to act as the dominant, understand? All I require is your trust, Harry. I shall never abuse it."

Harry nodded silently, his expression being one of happiness and wonder. Who knew that he would ever end up being Snape's mate, and willingly for that matter.

HP

Christmas day found Severus and Harry enjoyoing a cup of tea by the fire, both enjoying the romantic atmosphere the warm flames provided. Severus smiled slightly and looked down at Harry, his expression warming when he observed how closely Harry was cuddled up to him. They had come a long ways, but he knew it had been well worth the wait.

"I need to ask you something, love." Severus rumbled softly, one of his hands drifting up to lie on Harry's stomach, a gesture he knew soothed Harry.

"Hmmn?" Harry mumbled tiredly, his head resting comfortably on Severus's chest.

"With you and your guardians permission, I would like to complete the first bond with you," Severus said clearly, tightening his arms around Harry's waist as if he believed Harry would vanish into thin air if he let go.

Harry sat up slightly and twisted his neck so he could look at Severus. "First...bond?" he asked, his forehead creased in confusion. "Severus, what-"

"The first bond is the official acceptance of our mating. All you have to do is accept that I am your mate, then I will begin the courting ritual," Severus explained, his soft baritone voice betraying none of the anxiety he felt.

Harry blushed lightly and smiled up at Severus, turning so he was straddling his lap. "I accept," he answered shyly, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck and cuddling closer. Long past were the times when he hesitated before initiating any contact.

Severus's smile widened and he nudged Harry's cheek affectionately with his nose. "Good," he rumbled, the deep sound vibrating his chest and relaxing Harry even further. He chuckled under his breath and settled back against the chair with a content sigh. Harry had been acting adorable lately, and he found himself dreading when the initial acceptance of the mating wore off. No doubt the stubborn Gryffindor would snap out his cute and cuddly faze and start to realize how utterly submissive he had been acting for the past few weeks. Well, Harry was just going to have to understand that Severus wouldn't accept any form of independence. Harry was his, and he would not allow his submissive to be too distant.  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until their snuggling was interrupted by the clearing of throats behind them. Severus immediately tensed and growled lowly and turned towards the unknown people, only to find himself face to face with Harry's guardians with Harry still straddling him in a suggestive position.

Harry blushed brightly and leaped backwards, Severus's grip on his waist the only thing stopping him from falling. He quickly righted himself and avoided looking in either pair of eyes, a low noise sounding like a cross between and whimper and a whine breaking past his lips.

Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows at the submissive cry and looked towards Severus, who nodded with a smug and prideful expression. "Hey, kiddo!" Sirius greeted, stepping forward to hug Harry, the shocked expression still not completely gone from his face. He never would have expected for Harry to accept the bond this early.

"Hey," Harry squeaked out, his face still flushed. "Er...Merry Christmas."

"Back at you pup," Sirius smiled and released Harry before turning and glaring coldly at Severus.

"Harry, may I talk to you for a second?" Remus asked quietly.

"About what?" Harry asked as he followed Remus away from the glaring contest going on between the old childhood enemies.  
"Harry, I know that Severus is know your mate, but I must ask. Are you happy with him?"

Harry tilted his head to the side then nodded once. "I am."

Remus nodded as well and smiled at Harry. "So long as he treats you well."

Harry blushed slightly and nodded shyly, "He does."

Remus carefully evaluated Harry's reactions then smiled to himself. It was clear that Severus would be good for Harry, and likewise. There was just one last thing he had to address, and he was sure Harry wouldn't be very happy with it. "I know you like to be independent Harry, but keep in mind that Veela are very possessive and protective of their submissives. Severus will not like you being away from him for too long, nor will he tolerate anyone else showing their love for you, not romantically at least. If he deems it necessary, he will hurt those who he thinks of as threat to you or your relationship. I'm sure he has also explained to you that you will be expected to tell him of all these advancements, yes? A dominant Veela is not someone who you want to challenge. If he believes you are doubting his ability by not allowing him to protect you, then he will do everything in his power to show you that he can."

Harry swallowed. "What if it is just harmless flirting?" he asked. He knew that several people had a 'crush' on him.

Remus shook his head. "You are going to have to explain that to Severus Harry. If he ever catches someone advancing on you, especially if you do not want it, he will do anything to defend you."

Harry grimaced as he took in Remus's warning. "So in other words, I should tell Severus whenever I am afraid or hurt, or else he will go on a complete rampage and kill everyone he deems a threat to me, even if they have not so much as said a word to me," he said flatly, not sure whether to be irritated or nervous.

Remus nodded and clapped Harry on the back. "Relax Harry, just accept his position as the dominant and everything will be fine." Remus looked over and saw that Severus and Sirius were very close to hexing each other. "Now would probably be a good time to get back to them."  
"Sev, be nice." Harry scolded lightly, pausing once he realized what he called called Severus. He stopped and looked anxiously at Severus, hoping he hadn't noticed and that he wasn't mad.

Severus immediately paused and turned to Harry when he heard what his little mate had called him. A soft smile broke out and he quickly strode up to Harry and pulled him in his arms, wrapping his arms protectively around his waist.

Harry squeaked in alarm at the sudden move but Severus merely made the same rumbling sound as before, instantly soothing Harry. He nudged Harry's neck with his nose and affectionately kissed his cheek. "I love you," he murmured softly, his eyes filled with warmth that only Harry was granted to see.

Remus and Sirius stayed silent and watched the couple, Remus with a patient smile and Sirius an angry frown. Although he didn't like the idea of his cub with Severus, Remus also new that Harry would be taken care of and loved, so long as Severus never hurt him.

"I love you too." Harry returned, shyly burrowing into Severus's hold before pulling away again and turning to Sirius and Remus with his face still pink. "I have christmas presents for you both, but they're in my common room. I'll go get them."

"It's okay, Harry," said Remus.

"It'll only take a second, I'll be right back," Harry smiled at the occupants then wriggled his hips, seeking to get out of the arms that were holding him. Severus growled softly, not liking the idea of Harry away from him, but finally released him. "Hurry back, sweetheart."

Harry was almost at his common room when he heard the thudding of footsteps behind him. He frowned and turned around, instantly coming face to face with three Ravenclaws. "Was there something you needed?"

The two boys exchanged looks, then one said, "Wouldn't have thought that Potter, of all people, would turn out to be someone's mate. And a submissive one at that!" they jeered.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed furiously, his hands wiring into fists. "Or I'll-"

"Aww, he's going to run to Snape." The taller boy cooed mockingly, his face twisted maliciously.

Harry narrowed his eyes but straightened and turned his back on the boys, deciding to ignore them. He had only taken a single step when he heard one of the Ravenclaws mutter an incantation under his breath. Harry tensed but didn't have enough time, barely tuning around in time to see the purple curse stop in front of him then seemingly deteriorate.

Deciding to ask questions later, Harry quickly strode down the hallway and turned the corner, the password the the Gryffindor tower already on his tongue. He quickly collected the two gifts then rushed back to Severus's rooms, not trusting his godfather and mate in the same room together for that long.

"Where's Severus?" Harry asked in confusion, his brow furrowed, as he stepped into the living room and saw his mate was no where to be found.  
"He and Sirius got into an argument, and he decided to stay in the kitchen." Remus immediately answered, a slight frown gracing his face as his nose twitched "Now you tell us what happened, why do you smell like three unfamiliar boys?"

Harry blushed and Remus shot him a look that clearly demanded Harry go and tell Severus. "He will be able to smell them on you, Harry," Remus reproved quietly.

Harry sighed and reached into his bag, giving his two guardians the gifts. Sirius grinned as he opened his then quickly hugged Harry. Once Sirius had stepped away, Remus quickly took his place. "If you don't tell him, Harry, I will."

Harry scowled. "I thought you didn't even approve of our relationship."

Remus frowned. "I don't Harry. He is much older than you, and if he isn't careful he can seriously hurt you, which is why I plan on having a talk with him once Sirius calms down and has awhile to get used to the idea. It would end up a homicide if I let those two in the same room anytime soon."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything. Taking this as an acceptance, Remus nodded once then stepped away. "Have a good christmas, Harry." he smiled as he walked to the fireplace and threw it in, shouting his destination.

Sirius gave Harry a warm hug and give kissed Harry on his forehead, "Take care, will you? Promise that you will tell me if he ever tries to force you into anything, or heaven forbid, hurt you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sirius. He would never hurt me," Harry reassured.

"Remember, if Snape tries-"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius to the fire. He was about to wave to Sirius, but his godfather had already flooed away.

"Good."

Harry immediately turned around, starting at the sound of a growl right behind him. Severus quickly drew Harry in his arms and nudged Harry's neck with his nose.

"I don't appreciate him kissing you."

Harry blushed brightly. "Sev, it's not like that." he hissed, the nickname coming immediately to his tongue.

Severus hummed and tightened his arms around Harry's frame "Regardless. Now, I believe that Remus wanted you to tell me something?"  
Harry swallowed and Severus quickly caught on to his nervousness. "Come." Snape instructed and led Harry to the couch. He sat down and pulled Harry close to him. "What is it, sweetheart?" Snape murmured.

Harry swallowed and leaned against Severus. "Remus told me that, if anyone ever threatened or hurt me, that I would have to tell you."  
Severus simply nodded in response.

Harry blushed and closed his eyes. "When I was getting the presents, a group of boys tried to curse me. But there's really nothing to w-"  
Severus picked up Harry and sat him on the couch then quickly stalked to the door. Harry jumped up after him and placed himself between his mate and the door. "Please don't do anything rash, Severus," Harry argued. "You don't even know who it was."

"I can smell them easily enough on you," Severus said silkily, though his nostrils flared at the thought of the other boys scent on his mate. "They will not be too difficult to track down." Severus shook his head and placed his hands on Harry's waist then bodily picked him up and set him down on the side. Harry growled in frustration then did the one thing he knew would get Severus to stop and pay attention to him. He started crying. Fake tears, granted, and a really bad attempt at that, but Severus reacted all the same.

"Alright, calm down, sweetheart, I promise I won't let them hurt you," Severus shushed Harry and he turned and embraced the Gryffindor.

Snape softly stroked Harry's back for a few more moments till he noticed that Harry's tears were gone. He tried releasing Harry but the boy stubbornly held on. "You can't hurt them, Severus; besides, they didn't really do anything. Some sort of barrier stopped the curse."

"A shield charm," Severus answered, his voice sounding rough and furious. "Now please let go of me, love. I need to go take care of those….miscreants," He said, clearly holding back a much worse word. Harry sighed and rested his cheek against Severus's shoulder.

"No," he said stubbornly.

Severus snarled and carried Harry back to the couch and sat down him on his lap. "Why will you not let me fulfill my duties as your dominant? Is it because you believe I am not capable of doing so?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I know that you are fully able to protect me. It doesn't mean I want me or you to be responsible for someone's harm."

Severus growled. "They deserve it for hurting you. No submissive should ever be afraid, not if they have been claimed by a dominant."  
Harry sighed and curled closer to Severus, letting out a deep purr. "I'm not afraid of anything nor anyone. Now please settle down and stop trying to prove your dominance. No one is doubting you."

Severus sighed and pulled Harry closer. "You will not walk anywhere alone," he said definitively.

Harry was about to argue, but then he remembered Remus's advice. "Okay," Harry agreed and softly pecked Severus's cheek before trying to stand up. "It's late, Sev. I really do need some sleep," Harry sighed when the hands still didn't release him.

"Come," Severus said softly after a seconds pause. He stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him towards a door he had never noticed before.

"Severus?" Harry tilted his head, clearly confused.

"You will not be leaving my arms, certainly not after I just discovered you were assaulted in the hallways," Severus said firmly, leading Harry into a simple room. "This is my bedroom, Harry."

"Oh," Harry peered curiously around Severus's shoulder, a part of his mind unbelieving that Severus had taken him to his bedroom. Not a hint of awkwardness or fear entered Harry's mind though, and he obligingly let Severus lead him to the bed against the back wall.

Severus murmured a quiet spell that transformed their clothes into nightwear then folded the sheets back then instructed Harry to climb in. Harry felt the bed dip next to him and he instinctively cuddled into the warmth Severus provided. Severus chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, reveling in the close contact. "I love you," he murmured adoringly.

"I love you," Harry smiled and relaxed against Severus's body, allowing the older man to pull him closer. Harry purred in pleasure and laid his head on Severus's chest and threw an arm over his stomach.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Harry heard a rough voice whisper and he smiled to himself as fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
